Si tan sólo ella supiera que
by DiggyKraft45
Summary: El Dragneel lo dio todo y siempre creyó que nunca recibiría nada a cambio. Ahora una casada Heartphilia le hará saber que eso no es cierto. Primer historia NaLu, una oportunidad, ¿Si? Two-Shot –No te pido que me perdones... Solo espero que entiendas. –Natsu, necesito que lo hagas, ¿Por favor?
1. Capitulo 1

También quiero ser parte de Fairy Tail con esta historia. _

Cualquier pensamiento de adaptación o plagio es solo mera coincidencia.

Esta pequeña historia provino de la grandeza de mi memoria.

[Personajes de Hiro Mashima]

Él... él... Corría sin cesar por la pista... sin miedo a ser atropellado por un auto que transite por el lugar.

De todos modos, no es que alguno a esas horas de la noche se encontrase por algunos de esos rubros.

Y menos a donde se dirigía en esos mismos instantes.

Casi ningún carro circulaba por el barrio que vio nacer y crecer a Natsu Dragneel.

Tan concentrado se veía que no visualizó una señal que se encontraba a centímetros de la vereda.

El letrero decía: ¡CUIDADO! Cemento fresco.

"Genial". Acaso lo perseguía la mala suerte. Primero, había perdido de vista a su compañero Happy. Segundo, acudió a una boda a la cual se arrepintió de haber asistido. Tercero, no llego a degustar ninguno de los platillos que estaban servidos en la sala de invitados. Y cuarto, cayó de golpe estampando su rostro en el grisáceo suelo.

Suspiro furioso. –¡AHH!... Es que acaso el mundo está en mi contra. –se detuvo a pensar si era correcto hacerle una visita al sacerdote en esas fachas.

"No, tengo que hacerlo, el viejo cierra temprano y debo confesar mis pecados para ser perdonado."

Continuó su trayectoria sin soltar ningún quejido más. Tenía que ser cauteloso con la próxima acción a realizar. No quería volver a llevarse una desgracia.

[POV Natsu]

Lancé un largo suspiro en cuanto llegué. Una de nuestras compañeras, Mirajane, estaba a punto de cerrar el portón principal de la iglesia.

–¡Nooo!... Un momento... Acabo... Caer... Sucia... Padre... –decía agitado mientras ella me veía algo intranquila y enojada. Pensará que con «Sucia» me refería a ella.

–Vaya forma de recibir a tu hogar, jovencito. –dijo posando sus muñecas en su cintura.

–Eso que más da, necesito verlo ahora mismo. Debo confesarme muchísimas cosas. –al oír lo que pronunciaron mis labios, sonrisitas salían de su boca.

–¿Y me dirás qué tipo de confesiones? Bueno tú sabes desde hace mucho tiempo que él está interesado... –"Que se trae consigo está demonio de cabello plateado"

–Oye, no me refiero a eso, ahora déjame... –en cuanto ella alzó la palma de su mano, detuve mi andar.

–Antes de entrar a verlo y llevarte un jalón de orejas por parte suya, tu vestimenta es de ese color, ¿Verdad? –le dirigí una mirada asesina en cuanto mencionó aquello.

–Ohh ya cierra la boca. –la aparte de mi camino y ella se llenó de lágrimas en sus ojos de tanto reír.

Bufé, simplemente hoy no fue un gran día.

–Vamos no e-es para tanto-o... –seguía quitándose lágrimas de su cara. –Deberías saber que a está hora el no se encuentra. O ha sido por solo este día. De seguro habrá algo de especial. –su mirada se distorsionó pensativa.

–Deja de decir disparates... Acaso crees que es gracioso. –dije furioso y consternado por lo que ella me daba a entender con esas palabras.

–Es grandioso ver que no te encuentras en el altar junto ella, ¿Ehh Natsu? –eso si le sorprendió, viniendo de su mejor amigo.

–¿Maldito semi-desnudo... –noté gente conocida amontonarse justo por donde yo había ingresado.

–Ni pienses que la convencerás traidor de pacotilla... Ella ya te desterró de su... –mi pelirroja favorita había tomado la palabra. Hice un casi gesto de golpearla y todos se querían abalanzar contra mi. Ella se mostró sorprendida.

–Ya veo que no soy nada bienvenido por aquí, aún sabiendo que fui yo quien creó estos lazos de amistad entre ustedes. –los presentes se tensaron ante mi confesión. Sabían de antemano de que eso era cierto.

–Lastimaste esa confianza que solo ella te otorgó a ti, Salamander. –estaba conteniendo mi frustración.

La enana peliazul de Gajeel dio pasos adelante, mientras esté solo se mantuvo al margen de ella.

¡BANG!

Levy mostrándome esos ojos llorosos y yo con la cara volteada.

Esa durísima cachetada resonó por toda la iglesia.

–Tu regreso-o es para-a nada... Ella ni sabe quién eres. –estaba dispuesta a lanzarme otro. Claro que me lo merecía.

–Detente enana, todos sabemos que ella ya olvidó su pasado. Ahora está pronto a disfrutar su luna de miel. –"Malditos todos, si supieran lo que realmente ocurrió."

Mi puñetazo iba directo a su rostro, cuanto el suyo impacto antes en mi desprevenido estómago. Él solo la apartó, para otorgarme otro golpe con más contundencia.

Jamás pensé que me encontraba tan mal, a tal punto de soltar una bocanada de sangre.

Cuando alcé mi rostro, todos se encontraban estupefactos. El pelinegro gigante solo desvió la mirada avergonzado mientras retrocedía, dándome espacio para levantarme de nuevo.

Al menos Wendy quería ayudarme. Lo supuse cuando la vi siendo retenida por Juvia. Está al contrario de los demás, no emitía palabra alguna.

"Ya no quiero contener esto. Me duele saber que me miran así por razones equivocadas. No soporto ser tratado de esta manera."

–Sienten que están en el derecho de golpearme... –de mis ojos ya brotaban algunas gotas de lágrimas. –Aunque sea por-r motivo-os que nunca c-comprenderán.

–Natsu... –mi equipo se veía casi igual a mi, aunque Erza y Gray lo trataban de disimular apretando con dureza sus puños.

–Solo vine a retractarme de mis pecados... Luego me iré para siempre y si puedo... Estaré muy pronto al lado de mi padre, de Igneel y sé que el si me aceptara, ¿Verdad papá?

–llore aún más por lo último que dije, tratando que no se notará evidente. Limpiando mi dolor con la manga de mi chaqueta.

Ahora sí que Juvia no pudo detener a la Dragón Slayer que se aventó sobre mi sin dejar de lloriquear por nada del mundo. Ahora sí que el lamento inundaba el rostro de los demás.

La abracé con rudeza, mientras la no tan pequeña no tenía intenciones de soltarme.

Les había ordenado que se retiraran. No dijeron nada, solo salieron sin siquiera decirme nada. Solo noté que mi amiga pelirroja y mi gran amigo querían tirarse sobre mí. Con dolor en mis ojos, les señalé que se fueran. Ellos comprendieron y con Wendy abandonaron el santo lugar.

No quería perder más el tiempo. Me apegue hacia la pared mirando delante mío. Ni sabía como empezar. Supongo que diría lo que hice siempre mal.

"Mi tormento, mi dolor, el caos que siempre me perseguía. Lo había dado todo por qué ella fuera feliz. Y lo era. Pero no al lado mío. Ella ya estaba en el hombro de otro. Aún así yo tuve la culpa, di todo y nunca recibí nada."

–Si tan solo ella supiera que la deje para protegerla.

–Si tan solo supiera que me devastó el saber que se iba a casar con otro.

–Si tan solo supiera que los golpes que ella merecía... Los recibí yo.

Nuevamente me quebré ahí en el suelo. Llorando amargamente.

–Señor, si tan solo ella supiera que yo debería estar en esa cama... Siendo yo el hombre que ella se merece. –golpee el suelo con fiereza.

Atine a reírme por la estupidez que estaba realizando.

–Habrá otro loco que piense lo mismo que yo. –al fin me daba cuenta que esto de hacer confesiones era para idiotas.

De lo que no me di cuenta es que llegué a oír un gran suspiro al otro lado de la pared.

–Si tan el supiera que estando ya casada, he venido a escuchar a lo que él llama estupideces.

"¿!LUCY!? Era Lucy, mi rubia estaba aquí, vino aquí... Pero porque lo hizo, ella... Ya no me pertenece."

–Si tan solo supiera que ahora ella ya es feliz con otro. –Lucy era la menos indicada para poder retener sus delicadas lágrimas.

–Si tan solo supiera... Que es verdad. Que ya soy feliz... con otro. –tense mi mandíbula, ella tenía razón. Ya no quedaba nada por hacer.

"No, talvez tenga una oportunidad. "

–Si tan solo ella supiera que por el resto de su vida sera una infeliz.

–Si tan solo él supiera que ya era infeliz de por sí.

Solté un gritó desgarrador, ella en verdad lo decía de esa manera tan ruda y cruel.

[Fin POV Natsu]

[POV Lucy]

*FlashBack*

Ya estaba próxima a casarme. Esto era realmente un sueño. Sting, el indicado para llevarme al altar. Todo en mi era felicidad. Sentía inmensa felicidad.

Mis amigos felices, yo junto a ellos, estaba siendo acompañada por mi padre. Con él me sentía muy segura de mis decisiones.

Eché un último vistazo a los alrededores, eran un montón, pero al final todos lograron agarrarse su asiento. También estaba próxima hacia mi luna de miel. Eso sí me ponía de los nervios.

Cuando menos me lo imaginé, estaba siendo observada. Divisé a alguien sin su asiento. Iba a protestar y este se sacó el gorro.

Tenía pelo rosado. Me tense sutilmente. Esos ojos, ese amigo que venía junto a él, ese tonificado cuerpo, esa maldita sonrisa.

Lágrimas empaparon mi rostro, ¿Que me estaba pasando?

–Tranquila cariño, se que estás emocionada, debe ser algo increíble para mi hermosa niña, ¿No? –nunca llegué a contestar su pregunta.

Me sentía enfrascada por esos grandes ojos. Era como si fuéramos solamente él y yo.

Él tenía los ojos rojos, eso significaba que había estado... Llorando.

Me saludó y nuevas lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia en su mirada. Uso su chaqueta para limpiarse las.

Llegué junto a mi futuro esposo y este me sonrió. Era la sonrisa más sincera y fenomenal que resguardo solamente para mi.

Luego volteé a verlo, estaba frustrado, manteniendo la mirada agachada. Esto no debía ser así, no debería estar aquí. No debería estar sufriendo por él.

Salió de la iglesia siendo observado solamente por los integrantes de mi barrio. Estos al igual que yo se veían afligidos.

Antes de que se valla y sin mirarme, coloco un pequeño clavel en uno de los asientos. Él sabía que eran mis flores favoritas.

Sin más salió corriendo sin dar marcha atrás. La parte donde se encontraba mi corazón retumbó. No de felicidad, sino de dolor, un durísimo dolor.

Estaba llorando. De una y mil maneras estaba llorando, recargando mi cabeza en una de las tantas paredes de la parroquia de Fairy Tail.

Natsu lo decía enserio, el iba irse con su padre. Con Igneel, iba acaso a suicidarse.

Había oído como sus amigos le recriminaron todo en su cara.

Sentía lástima por él, sabía lo doloroso que se sentía eso.

Luego de la cena a la cual no asistieron mis amigos, desaparecí de la atención de Sting y me había encaminado hasta llegar a la parroquia.

Ya debería estar en mi luna de miel, pero no, yo estaba ahí... En su zona junto a él ojiverde.

Nunca supe la razón del estar allí.

*Fin FlashBack*

Y ahí ambos estaban. Uno por su lado golpeando con sus nudillos sangrados una manchada pared.

Y la otra por su lado, llorando a cántaros mientras soltaba gemidos durísimos de dolor.

–Si tan solo... él supiera que me dolió... mucho su partida.

–Si tan solo ella supiera... Que lo hice para alejar el peligro de su vida.

–Si tan solo él supiera que... pudo llevarla consigo. –estaba recostada en el frió suelo.

–Si tan solo ella supiera que nunca pondría en riesgo la vida de su princesa.

–Si tan solo el supiera... Que Sting lo trató... Mejor que él. –pronto se lamentaría de sus palabras.

–Si tan solo ella supiera... –paro antes de pensarlo. Prosiguió. –que mientras ella se revolcaba con el otro, Natsu era golpeado, masacrado y humillado por los enemigos.

Lucy ya no tenía nada de lágrimas, pero eso la devastó por completo. Que el chico que amaba pensará eso de ella.

–Si tan solo él supiera que ahora lo odia más que nunca.

–Si tan solo ella supiera que a pesar de todo, siempre y siempre la amara.

Se tapó la cara maldiciendo cosas que el Dragneel no llego a escuchar.

–Si tan solo e-él supiera-a... Que nunca llorara más, que ahora tendré un buen protector-r. –escucho un estruendo del otro lado de la pared.

–¡Si tan solo ella supiera que se acostara de ahora en adelante con cualquier mujer y eso si lo hará feliz! No como otras que solo dan asco... –sentí yo misma, un dolor inmenso ante sus palabras.

Cogí lo que estaba a mi alcance y lo lance por la ventana sutilmente.

No resistí la dolencia que tanto me aquejaba y de una agresiva patada mandé a volar una de las puertas donde se encontraba ese idiota.

–¡Pues... Tú y tus mujeres se pueden largar al mismísimo infierno! –"Te voy a golpear hasta que te odie, maldito bastardo"

–Tanto dolor me... Has... Causado... Ni se para... Que vine... –indagué bastante furiosa, dándole golpes que el desgraciadamente esquivaba.

[Fin POV Lucy]

Bueno, en todos sus intentos alguno tenía que darle. Y fue directo de relleno a su cara.

Ya no tenía con que más llorar, así que salió presurosa de la casona.

Natsu seguía en el piso, pero cuando oyó el sonido de un picaporte salió embelesado hacia la ojos de color marrón.

Por un momento esta se vio sorprendida ya que un hilo de sangre bajaba por el mentón de su amigo.

Él como pudo la abrazo y Lucy peleaba para que la dejará libre.

–Por favor Lucy, entiende que estás haciendo mal las cosas.

–Tu estás haciendo mal las cosas, piensas que aún te amo... –dijo la Heartphilia con su rostro ensombrecido.

–Yo entré en una horrible depresión por ti... Yo me volví anoréxica por ti... Yo abandone mis sueños y mi vida... ¡POR TI! –de un empujón ella se zafó de su agarre.

–Me casé Natsu, ahora quiero ser feliz y tu regreso no hará ninguna influencia en mi. Quiero... Mi propia familia... Junto a Sting. –solo eso bastó para que admitiera su derrota.

Nuevas lágrimas salían de las órbitas de su rostro, mientras el rosado mostraba una terrible sonrisa.

–Lucy... Llegué solo como un invitado... Quería unirme a las fiesta y luego ir a confesar mis pecados porque... Esa fue mi idea desde el principio. –Natsu solo fingía estar bien.

–Nose que sucedió para que todos me siguieran... Talvez sea la última vez que me vean. –en la chica retumbó lo antes mencionado por su compañero.

*FlashBack*

–Solo vine a retractarme de mis pecados... Luego me iré para siempre y si puedo... Estaré muy pronto al lado de mi padre, de Igneel y sé que el si me aceptara, ¿Verdad papá?

* Fin FlashBack*

–No digas eso... Cállate bastardo... Aún tienes mucho por delante. –la rubia le recriminó llena de furia y angustia.

–Tu no entiendes nada, maldita sea... –el amigo de Happy no supo que más decir.

–Entiendo todo, me has dado entender que te vas a acostar con unas míseras zorras y que por eso me abandonaste. –empezó a golpear el pecho de Natsu.

"Ya basta, debo decirle... No tengo alternativa... Ella se irá y lo hará... Para siempre."

–¿Que tonta excusa soltaras ahora, Dragneel? –dispuso su mirada hacia el suelo. Acaso en ese momento solo sería llanto y dolor para ellos.

–Abandoné Magnolia ya que tú estabas siendo vigilada por... ¡ACNOLOGIA! –sintió repudio al mencionar a ese banda de criminales.

–¿Qué? –se petrificó al oír aquellas palabras.

–Lo que tú no sabías era que Sting era el sujeto que buscaban ellos. Sabían que el mantenía una inmensa fortuna en su poder, así que sus intenciones eran raptarlo y pedir un dineral por su libertad. –la joven mantenía aún una mirada de shock. Iba a contradecir cuando el moreno volvió a tomar la palabra.

–Pero cuando se enteraron que tú estabas saliendo con él... Se les facilitó el camino... Sabían lo de su relación, ese idiota te amaba y daría cualquier suma de dinero solamente por tu bienestar.

Nose como pasó, pero logré enterarme sobre sus intenciones. Ellos iban a traer matones y sabemos que harían esos con la gente de Fairy Tail... Así que yo como líder de este territorio debía protegerlos a todos. Nunca dije nada, yo y Happy fuimos en busca de esos rufianes. Antes de llegar a nuestro destino... desmayé a Happy. Nadie iba sufrir mientras yo esté presente.

Luego de ello los enfrente, ellos solo se burlaron de mí y luego me vi envuelto por sus golpes y sus palabras. Quedé al borde de la muerte. Me encerraron y mi única comida de todos los días era una pieza de pan. Nunca supe que luego de mis torturas, tu ibas a casarte. Ya no supe ni porque estaba aquí. Talvez... Era por nada...

Al final ellos vieron una oportunidad en otras manos y lo tomaron. Te dejaron de seguir y abandonaron su escondite. Fui localizado por mi amigo y bueno... A partir de ahí... Me centré en curar mis heridas y quise llegar sano a ti. Vi que ya no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Aún así trate de volver a presenciar tu linda sonrisa. –el volteó su cuerpo, había confesado una gran verdad. Se quitó un peso de encima.

–No es cierto... Tu mi... –esto ya era el colmo.

–Es la verdad Lucy, nunca jugaría con esto... No te pido que me perdones, solo espero que entiendas. –se dispuso a salir por la puerta.

–No... Natsu... ¡NATSU! –la chica fue hasta el y envolvió sus brazos en el mencionado.

–Yo aún no he perdido nada Natsu... Tú confianza... Tú entusiasmo... Tú amor... Solo trató de reprimirlo pero siempre fracasó.

No puedo hacer nada. Aunque ahora sé que esto es lo que no deseo para mi... Ya estoy comprometida y no puedo hacerlo... Volver a ti. Perdóname Natsu por todo lo que te hice pasar. –inundo su rostro de golpe en mi espalda.

–Lucy... Se que nunca lo harás... Dejar a alguien al que ya le has encargado tu futuro. Siempre estarás aquí. Conmigo. –dijo apuntando a su corazón.

Sin pensarlo se fundieron en un beso, uno que realmente los hiciera despertar. Despertar de una horrible pesadilla.

–Natsu... Antes que me valla hazlo... ¿Por favor? Es lo último que puedo darte. –pego su frente contra la del chico. –Seré muy... Muy feliz si lo haces.

El se veía sorprendido. –Hablas de tu...

–Si habló de eso... Después de todo ya lo hemos echó antes ¿No? –ella lo fundió nuevamente en un suave beso.

Vaya... Al menos en su feo día, Natsu tuvo un indicio de buena suerte.

Espero que lo siguiente sea un buen Lemon. Gracias por darle una oportunidad.

Que tengan un buen día... :-)


	2. Una semilla prohibida

**Esta es la continuación de la historia.** **Contiene Lemon, espero que sea uno bueno.** **[Personajes de Hiro Mashima]**

–¿Lucy, segura que estamos haciendo lo correcto? –el pelirrosa repitió por sexta vez consecutiva.

–Si Natsu... Si no quieres, solo deja que me vaya.

–Bien... Está era la vencida. –Natsu enroscó su brazo en el cuello de la Heartphilia.

–¿Por qué dices eso? –susurró cerca del hombro del chico.

–No importa... Al menos me quedaré con un gran recuerdo tuyo. –sonrió como era costumbre suya.

Ella sacó a relucir una cálida sonrisa.

–Bien.

Lucy se soltó del agarre y se colocó enfrente del Dragneel.

–Bueno... ¿Y exactamente... –Natsu tapó la boca de la rubia indicándole silencio con una de sus manos.

–Recuerdas la última vez que lo hicimos. –ella asintió tímidamente.

–Aquella vez que pedías que te lo haga más...

–¡SI! –ahora si el rubor se expandió por toda su cara.

Sonrió malicioso antes de realizar su cometido.

–Esa vez en la que llorabas y pedías con más fuerza mientras decías ¡OH SI, HAZME SOLO TUYA! finalizó gritando lo último con extrema fuerza.

–¡YA BASTA, IDIOTA! –el Dragón Slayer supo que metió la pata al ver como de sus marrones ojos salían lágrimas. Ella iba a atinarle una bofetada.

Reacciono más rápido que la Heartphilia y pegó sus labios con los de ella.

Olvidando lo sucedido, Natsu acercó a la chica hacia su cuerpo, mientras ella seguía enfocada en el sorpresivo beso.

–¿Porque haces esto? –dijo sin separarse del hijo de Igneel.

–¿Porque TÚ me haces esto? –acusó desviando su rostro.

–Comenzaremos de nuevo... Natsu. mencionó indignada.

–Al contrario... Terminaremos esto de la mejor manera posible. Serás mía durante esta noche. –sin nada más que agregar, él se abalanzó con rudeza hacia ella juntando nuevamente sus rostros.

Mientras sus lenguas mantenían una lucha de posesión, Natsu aprovechando que estaban pegados a la puerta, puso seguro ante la llegada de uno que otro intruso.

–¿Lo haremos-s aquí-i Natsu? –preguntó con nerviosismo Lucy.

–Como tu órdenes, risitos de oro. –Natsu miraba con ansias los pechos de la rubia.

–Es una pregunta, idiota. –al oír eso, el amigo de Happy deslizó su traviesa mano en la intimidad de la chica.

Ese era su punto débil. Y él lo comprobó al escuchar un pequeño gemido suyo.

–No me llames de nuevo así, entendido. –mordió uno de sus labios.

–Idiota. –ella volvió a pronunciar con ojos traviesos.

Él volvió a tocar con nula delicadeza en su parte íntima.

Soltó un gemido más fuerte.

–Dilo de nuevo y te hago mía

sin piedad alguna. –expresó molesto apegandose aún más a ella.

Durante un pequeñito lapso de tiempo no se dijeron nada.

–Bien, en que esta...

–Eres un completo idiota, Natsu Dragneel. –bastó solo eso, para que ella sintiera la verdadera furia del Dragón Slayer.

–Te lo advertí. –Natsu cogió en sus brazos a Lucy y la condujo a una de las mesas enormes que se encontraban por ahí.

–No espera, Natsu. –hizo el de los idos sordos y empezó a lamer el cuello expuesto de la conejita.

Sintió que los gemidos hacían nuevamente acto de presencia.

Empezó a recorrer la parte inferior de ella, desabrochando con lentitud uno de los botones de su vestido blanco.

–Detente-e, te lo suplico... –soltó un gemido mayor al sentir su lengua bajar más abajo de lo debido.

–Natsu... –ya sin opciones de quitarle por completo el vestido, él de cuerpo tonificado prosiguió abajo, quitándole la ropa interior.

Sentía que volvía a admirar el paraíso.

Ni que hablar de ella que se veía atrapado por un sinfín de emociones. Algo como lujuria, deseo, ansiedad.

–¿Me detengo Lucy? –habló mientras metía uno de los dedos en el clítoris de la sonrojada chica.

Soltó un gritó desgarrador y placentero al encontrarse invadida por el rosado.

–No-o... Si... P-para. –ella sintió su cuerpo temblarle del exceso de deseo, aunque trataba de suprimirlo.

Ni una, ni dos. Hundió de relleno tres dedos más en ella.

Esa acción provocó que ella soltase gritos aún más ruidosos que los anteriores.

–¿Continuó? –se mostró satisfecho al oír como seguía con la respiración agitada.

–No-o... –Natsu no aguanto más y mientras removía sus dedos, empezó a lamer con delicadeza la entrada de Lucy. –Si-i Natsu-u, continua. Yo-o... –pensó que no quería hacerse la fácil.

–Tranquila, ya entendí. –prosiguió contento mientras lamía sin parar, haciendo de Lucy una loca que explotaría en cualquier momento.

–Todo en ti... Es perfecto, Lucy. –le enseño una mirada que nunca antes le había mostrado a ella.

" _Amo con todo mi ser a este hombre, la manera en que me quiere, la forma en que me trata, sus sonrisas difíciles de descifrar... Nunca, nunca me olvidaré de ti, Natsu. Sin duda alguna... Eres mejor que Sting."_

–¡NATSU! –gritó fuertemente, haciendo que se escuchara por todos los rincones de el recinto.

–Estoy listo, Lucy. –se levantó y se desabrochó de su prenda superior.

–Yo también Natsu, quiero-o que me domes-es. –se enfrascaron en un dulce beso.

–Luego de esto, apuesto a que me pedirás mucho más. –el Dragneel le mostró su perfecta dentadura.

–Seguro que si. –otra vez, sus deseos estaban a punto de hacerse realidad.

El pelirrosa llevó su miembro erecto hasta el clítoris de la rubia. De pronto empezó a rozarlo lentamente, haciendo desesperar y mucho a su chica prohibida.

Se vio sorprendido al presenciar como conducía su parte íntima a la de ella. Soltaron gemidos de satisfacción.

Sin dejar tiempo que pasar, el embistió con suma rudeza adentro de ella, mientras Lucy empezaba a sonrojarse por completo y gritar más fuerte que antes.

–Natsu... Natsu...¡NATSU! –decía mientras su rostro reflejaba felicidad.

–Lucy... Sigues muy estrecha... ¡AHH! –ella levantó su falda, mientras reponía su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho.

–Mas duro... Te lo ruego... Más fuerte. –él siguió con las durísimas entradas. Ella solo soltaba gritos llenos de exitacion.

–Esto por dejarme por un idiota. –embistió más a fondo mientras ella suplicaba perdón.

–Esto por salvarte del dolor que tenías que afrontar. –ella ya rozaba el cielo.

–Discúlpame N-Natsu...

–Esto por que nunca dejare de amarte. –seguía con la misma rutina de la noche.

–Yo tampoco... Porque... Te... Amo... Mucho... Natsu, te quiero.

Natsu calló, bastante agitado y ella solo se concentraba en gemir y llorar como una verdadera loca.

Siguieron durante muchos minutos más. Sintiéndose ambos estar en el paraíso. Ninguno de ellos quería renunciar al otro. Con esto se comprobaban que no había límites para su amor.

–¡RISITOS! –la mencionó antes de explotar de lleno en ella.

–¡IDIOTA! –termino junto a él, mezclando ambos su esencia.

Ella le otorgó espacio para que el ex-Fairy Tail pudiera recuperar su oxígeno. Ambos entrelazaron sus respiraciones, mientras se tomaban de la mano.

Ya más calmados, el mejor amigo de Gray tomó la palabra. Ella ya se esperaba venir eso.

–Lucy, hagámoslo de nuevo, ¿Qué dices? –Salamander beso con ternura la mano sujetada de su acompañante.

–Digo que lo hagamos hasta que no podamos más. –ella dijo con ojos esperanzados. De pronto sintió como Natsu abandonaba su posición. De alguna forma se aterró rotundamente.

Él se arrodilló y miró con alegría a la Heartphilia.

–Señorita Eucliffe... ¿Serías mía por el resto de la noche... Hasta que tu tiempo se cumpla? –de ella solo salieron lágrimas amargas, entendía lo que quería decirle con eso.

–Con mucho gusto, Joven Dragneel... Seré suya hasta el amanecer, ¿Le parece bien? –soltó una risita, al ver como le brillaban los ojos.

–Me parece un trato justo. –se sonrieron y sellaron su amor con un ansioso beso.

«1:00 a.m »

–Te amo... Te amo... No quiero dejarte. –Lucy dijo llorosa mientras Natsu estaba recostado delante de ella. De alguna u otra forma lograron safarze de su ropa restante.

Aunque no quería admitirlo, en algún momento tendría que dejarlo partir rumbo a su infelicidad. Eso le rompía en pedacitos su ya lastimado corazón.

« 3:00 a.m »

–Dragneel... Me vuelves... Loca... Solo tu... ¡AH! –terminó de nuevo, mientras esté continuó con sus embestidas. Lucy aún no tenia tiempo para descansar.

–Lucy... Eres la mejor... Te amo con todo mi ser.

–Yo te amo mucho más, Natsu Dragneel. –un beso, eso era lo que les faltaba para tomar un respectivo descanso.

« 5:00 a.m »

–¡AHHMM!... ¡SI!... Vamos Natsu, tú puedes hacerlo mejor... ¡AHH! –Lucy se encontraba encima de él pelirosado, empotrando se más al miembro viril de su también amor prohibido.

–Heartphilia, eres la mejor... Vamos hunde te más. –ella sentía sus fluidos chocar con los de él.

« 7:00 a.m »

La rubia de grandes coletas estaba recostada en el pecho de un adormilado y cansado ojiverde.

Ambos habían tenido una rutina realmente terrible. La excitación ya se había reducido para ambos.

–Pss... Despierta Natsu... Tengo que irme ya, cariño. –Lucy recogió sus cosas, volviéndose a vestir.

–Es imposible que a estas horas te levantes... –toco levemente sus mejillas. –Algo si es seguro... Nunca más podré sonreír como lo estuve y lo estoy haciendo ahora... Natsu. –volvió a empujar sus labios con los de él, mientras gotas de lágrimas caían en el rostro del joven.

–Gracias por todo, por ti... He sido inmensamente feliz. –levanto con pesadez su cuerpo agitado y corrió despavorida. Zafó el seguro de la gigante puerta y sin mirar atrás, Lucy dejó el lugar. En todo su camino, lágrimas caían al suelo sin remedio alguno.

« 9:00 a.m »

La campana sonó, y Natsu se levantó de golpe. Había sido víctima de un gran susto.

Se dio cuenta en donde estaba y en instantes, ya tenía toda la ropa puesta. Cayó en cuenta que su amada ya no estaba en la parroquia. Su rostro se distorsionó sombrío, mientras que las ganas de llorar eran inevitables.

Sin embargo y para sorpresa suya, una poderosa felicidad se apoderó de su entristecido rostro.

–Gracias Lucy, siempre estarás aquí... En mi corazón. Tú no eres de aquellos que rompen su promesa, por eso te deseo lo mejor... A lado de ese bastardo que se me adelantó.

Ahora supo que hacer, tenía que disculparse con sus amigos, tenía la confianza en que todo se arreglaría. Y que ahora nunca dejaría a su barrio. Porque el barrio siempre estuvo dentro suyo.

 ** _Pero de algo si que estaba seguro. Y era de que Lucy siempre sería de Natsu y Natsu siempre sería de Lucy._** ** _Pase lo que pase._**

 **Gracias por su atención.** **Díganme si fue un gran Lemon o me falta por aprender.** **Sin más que tengan un agradable día. :-D**


End file.
